fairy_tail_battle_of_dragon_slayersfandomcom-20200214-history
Light Magic
Light Magic (光の魔法, Hikari no Mahō): Light Magic is a Caster Magic which draws on the positive emotions of the user and manifest it in a physical form, the element of Light. While Light Magic is not inheritably good in a sense as seen by users of the magic with malefic intentions such as Crux Kouga, it does give off a feeling of hope to the user's allies which in turn inspires them to do better in combat due to this magic releasing the benevolent nature of the user back into the world. Contents http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Light_Magic# hide#Description #Spells ##Canon Spells ##Akashiro's Spells ##Rafal's Spells ##Horus's Spells #Variants DescriptionEdit It should be noted that Light Magic was intentionally created to be used as a counter against Darkness Magic and later Black Arts, two types of Magic that feed on negativity and cause massive destruction. This is triggered by going by the opposite of the 'magic = feelings' concept—by fueling their magic with positive feelings, the user is capable of initiating the usual fusion of eternano and magical power, only manifesting magical power in a light and benevolent nature; this is known as natural Light Magic, drawing from the inner feelings of the humanity to purify the world off all its evils and mistakes, like a beacon of hope. This version of light magic is more commonly known and used by Legal Mages as they are often encouraged to use their emotions when it comes to fighting, being taught it will increase the overall power of their spells, though this is just a rumor and has not yet been official confirmed. However a recent discovery has just been made revolving around Light Magic; a group of scientist have discovered a new way to utilize Light Magic without having to go through the process of converting their own feelings into magic. This is considered incredibly difficult for a mage to successfully pull off and as such, there are only a small number of Mages that are capable of using this method of Light Magic. To do this, the user will manifest and modify their very eternano and magical energy, entwining it, into that of protons which the user can then alter the movement of them, allowing them to be able to use virtually any light based power; being granted the ability to control, generate, and absorb light as well as utilizing said element as a form of offense and defense. Users of, what has now been dubbed, natural Light Magic have taken note that the light that is manifested through this specific procedure is not capable of being sense as it does not have any feeling in it, making most mages feel uncomfortable around a mage that is capable of using this variation of Light Magic. Due to this fact that this Light Magic does not use any emotion and is based on science, this variant of the magic has been named artificial Light Magic. It has been rumored that more and more Dark Mages are gaining the ability to use this form of Light Magic, disguising themselves and spying on Legal Guilds. Light Magic can be utilized in a multitude of different ways, ranging from offensive to supplementary applications. Occasionally, a certain technique will usually involve the use of hands to cast a spell, though an experienced user can preform said spell without having to go through such an approach. It can be used to destroy and pick up various objects, defend various enemies' attacks and unleash devastating beams of light with immense power behind them. Light Magic can also be used in the most basic way possible which can still lead devastating results; by emitting light from the caster's body, depending on the brightness and the heat that the light emits, it is capable of blinding as well as burning an opponent or causing the surrounding area to explode in a brilliant light. The user can create constructs and weapons made of the element, and even teleport themselves away via transforming into light; being capable of taking out a horde of opponents in a flash of light and rendering them unable to fight, blinding them with radiance. Similar to other elemental magics, Light Magic allows the user to transform their entire body into the very element that they use to fight: by transforming into pure light, the user is able to negate and avoid attacks, and gain the added advantage of traveling at incredible speeds and causing significant damage to their opponent and everything that they come in contact with, like a ray of divine light coming to unleash its judgment. SpellsEdit Canon SpellsEdit Naruto's SpellsEdit *'Light Pulse': Akashiro fires an explosive ball of light from his hands. *'Shiny Sniper': Akashiro fires a pinpoint blast blast of light that he can cause to bounce off reflective surfaces increasing its accuracy. *'Flash Break': Akashiro's body emits a large amount of light blinding an opponent, so that Akashiro can get the better of them. *'Searchlight' (サーチライト''Sāchiraito''): Rafal creates a floating disc made of light that he then throws towards an opponent. Should an opponent dodge the initial attack the disc then flips so that one of its flat sides is facing the opponent and then releases several powerful blasts that then home in on the opponent. *'Light Body Transformation': Rafal can transform his body into light to avoid attacks and move at high speeds. *'Hikari Cannon' (光大砲 Hikari Taihō): '''Rafal fires a large blast of light energy from his palm causing massive amounts of damage. *Seven Stars' (7つの星 ''Nanatsunohoshi) : Rafal creates seven balls of light that he then fires at his opponent creating a large explosion. *'Moonlight '(月光, Gekkô):This spell, when used, reflects a ripple in the blue air, this ripple, the picture emerges of the moon, which shoots a ray of light blue of moonlight toward the opponent. *'Holy Typhoon '(ホーリー台風, Horî Taifû): When this spell is used, Horus flaps its wings strong, it creates a windstorm That meets typhoon wind and form the sacred That devastated everything ahead. *'Fallen Stars '(堕星, Databoshi):When Horus uses this attack, he snaps his fingers of both hands at the same time, with that, the air around him and begins to have opoennte blue undulations, which break and turn in space, Horus pointing with one hand to the opponent and the stars attack the opponent.